Short Stories Drabble: TF2
by WillWrite4Music
Summary: TF2 and other games combine forces to create a hilarious, serious or badass show for all of us. Just some short stories to fill the gap of my late updates. ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: For the 3 next days, I will hopefully post 3-4 short stories. Comic-Con is near! TF2 Retired will not be updated the week of Comic-Con and the week after. Sorry, test, projects and quizzes for 2 whole weeks probably :c This is the 1st. I hope you ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TF2 or DMC, own only the plot.**

**(Not related to my story Pyro's Identity...mostly)**

**Pyro and Dante**

Dante had just gotten home from his mission. Like every other mission, he had destroyed the target, home, and most importantly his clothes. Once he took a shower, a long relaxing shower that brought his mind to peace. Reading a magazine and slowly falling asleep on that giant chair, he barely heard a faint pop. He groaned and gotten his weapons, in search for the supposed demon that appeared. Looking in his backyard he had saw a person or thing in a flame suit talking to a bunny or at least communicating with it. Interested in this, he walks out making no sounds. Unfortunately the bunny ran, alerting the red suited person.

Turning around Pyro had thought a spy was here. Using his flamethrower, he tried to burn said Spy. Said Spy was unaffected by this. Pyro wonders and looks at the person. Said person was wearing RED, so he is teammate.

"Hudda hudda hudda?" Pyro asked the man.

"Hudda Hudda, what?" Dante was confused as ever. The flames had no effect on him. The man made gestures that meant he wants to write. Or something like that. Giving Pyro a piece of paper, Dante tells the Pyro to walk to his shop. Following the strange man, Pyro complies while writing something on the paper. Giving the man the paper, Pyro had looked at the dark corners for spies.

Dante had read everything on the paper and learned these things.

He or she is named Pyro.

is RED.

loves bunnies.

hates BLU.

loves bunnies.

and needs a place to stay.

also loves bunnies.

"Lovely," Dante thought. Officially Pyro now lives with Dante.

Few days later...

"What the- get away from me!" Vergil yelled at Pyro. To Pyro's conclusion, he is wearing BLU, so he is the enemy.

"HMMMPH KMEHMEHA," screaming his war cry while charging at Vergil. Dante was amused at this, or rather laughing hysterically. All was silent as Vergil had cut the Pyro's head off. Out of nowhere, thousands of little bunnies had come out of the suit attacking Vergil. The REAL Pyro was sleeping and had lent a bunny a spare suit. Lady had come through the door and had witnessed this hilarious event. Laughing her ass off, she closed the door and had asked Dante for the bathroom. Walking upstairs, she had awoken Pyro who was walking downstairs to check on his pet bunnies. Lady eyed this person suspiciously and proceeded to use the bathroom.

Pyro had to pull off every single bunny on Vergil, who was embarrassed that he got DOMINATED by bunnies. Dante who was filled in on Pyro's dilemma, he knows that Vergil will have the worst case of mental break down... and rabies.

**A/N: Yeah... Well! More stories to come, reviews are appreciated. If you do millions of Bunnies will probably hug you which will turn into a mauling. A very Fluffy mauling though. Suggestions are helpful. Anyway til next time, ENJOY.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Short Story number 2. ENJOY**

**Spy's Day Off**

Spy wakes up in his room at RED Base Badwater. Grumbling slightly at how annoying that clock was or at least the mental clock. Each day he would get up at 6:57 A.M. for the battle to begin. Taking off his mask for the slightest moment, he shaves and brushes his teeth. Today was the rare day that Spy had to take off his clothes to bathe. After all no physical ringing clocks meant cease fire for at least one day. Sighing he goes to the mess hall, seeing no one there except Soldier who was standing, just waiting for cease fire to end. Spy looks around to see that no food was left. Thinking to himself that he would have to get the food from the outside, the thought of socialization begun to intrigue him. All he ever did was talk to his teammates. Realizing that he needs to get food soon or he would be respawning like the Soldier for lack of food. Walking out, he heads towards the bank to withdraw some cash. What fool do you think would keep money during the battle? Keeping his social etiquette, he removes the mask to put on a disguise. After all, his contract did say that he could not remove the mask in risk of breach of identity.

Spy walks to the bank cautiously and paranoid, taking each step quietly and quickly. He did sort of a speed walk that made him suspicious to the bank guards. Looking at the ATM's he thought, "No good, I don't have a credit card". Looking at the long line, he did some things when he was getting impatient. He rolled a quarter over his knuckles or tried to figure out the personality of the guards, who supposedly had no personality. Each minute for each flip of the coin. Each hour was an hour spent analyzing the best escape routes or best last stand. Finally it was his turn to withdraw some cash. Walking up to the bank teller he said "I'd like to withdraw 500 dollars please."

The bank teller has gotten his bank information and has given the Spy his money. That was the last thing the teller ever did as he was shot in the head.

"This is a bank robbery, no body move, nobody gets hurt." the robber had said.

Snorting at this, Spy had already analyzed and spotted their weakness, fears, and personality. He had already set his plan into motion. Moving quickly and out of site (he cursed himself for forgetting his invisibility watch) he took a pen, making it into a weapon. Looking up, he sees four to five people, with three or four outside. Disguising, he walks towards the robbers.

"Hey, Billy we need to get a move on. Billy?" one robber had said. Seeing a foot stuck out of a vault, he went to check it. Upon seeing the dead body, he yelled at his partners. Giving the bait to the others, Spy backstabs the bastard with the pen. Taking his enemies pistol, Spy disguises back into the robber he had just killed. The others getting here just in time, Spy leads them to a vault. The robbers lost their friend who they were following at a corner, when one of them is shot. Spy moves quick and quickly picking off the second one, then the third with his gun. Running out of bullets, he switches to his hands, getting into CQC. The last robber in the bank, tried to use the end of the gun to knock out the Spy.

Grabbing hold of the gun, Spy twists his arm, making him drop the gun, than forcing him to drop to his knees by kicking the back of the knees, finally snapping his neck all in one fluid motion. There was an explosion outside the bank, where there were four dead robbers.

**Next Day**

**Reporter:**

**I have seemed to receive news that 500,000 dollars had been stolen even though all of the robbers are dead. There was a note saying, "My services are paid. 500,000$. Police have begun a chase for this mysterious person.**

Watching the news, the Spy smiles deadly as he prepares to fight the next battle. Spy is not good nor bad, he is a mercenary .Deception is his skill. After all, he is the Spy.

**A/N: Spy writing always brings some of the best out of me. Anyway reviews are appreciated and constructive criticism is welcome. Please read my other stories as well. I think one last story before the updates stop for at least a week. So til next time, ENJOY.**


End file.
